Yuki Ga Furu- Falling Snow
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: It was one of the things that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques despised about the living world: snow. But after a day out on the town with his mate, Chihiro Kururugi, will he see things differently from a new perspective? Or will he still continue to hate the white flakes that seem to fall from heaven? GrimmjowxOC NO LEMON!


**OMG, I'm back with a GrimmjowxChihiro oneshot! I'm not dead! *shot***

**Yeah, it's been awhile since I wrote anything BLEACH, aside from the GrimmChi birthday fic. But with the reappearance of Grimm in the manga, I just had to get this done and out. It's not canonically following the manga, but more towards my fanfic which is called "The Bleached Chronicles". If you have time, go and read it in my gallery! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

Yuki ga Furu

A GrimmjowxChihiro Oneshot

All was bustling in the city of Karakura as the holiday season swept in, bringing in holiday decorations and the colder weather. Inside a small apartment, a young woman and her shikigami were working hard as they got their Christmas decorations out and placed them in various parts of the apartment.

"Wow, it's snowing! Guys, look it's snowing!" Mae, a blue dragon shikigami, cried as she pointed to the window where light snowfall was occurring just on the other side of the windowpane. Her master, Chihiro Kururugi, looked up from where she was hanging an ornament on their small tree. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, as well as an average height when compared to most women. She was currently wearing a light, beige sweater and a long, pink-plaited skirt that reached to her knees. She smiled as she walked over, eyeing the snow as well.

"So it is! Maybe when we're done, we can go outside and walk around town! I'm sure the store decorations would look so pretty covered in fresh snow." she smiled as she patted her familiar, her eyes sparkling at the thought. Rae and Tae, Mae's older siblings of the same age, which made them triplets, looked up from where they were hanging tinsel and ornaments over the tree.

"Are you crazy? It's cold as hell out there!" Rae exclaimed, shivering somewhat despite the apartment being nice and cozy because of their heater. Tae sighed and shook her head, before looking over.

"Well I'm up for a little adventure in the snow. With the little hats, mittens, and scarves Uryu-sama was kind enough to make us, we'll manage." she explained, smiling. Chihiro and Mae smiled brightly at this, before looking to where a blue-haired man with teal markings under his eyes sat in front of the TV, a black cat in his lap as he scratched behind her ears. "What do you think, Grimmjow? Wouldn't you like to go out for a walk?"

The man, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, snorted as he shifted, allowing Akari to leave his lap and approach her owner, giving her a small mew. "Are you nuts? It's freezin' out there, like the shrimp said." he spoke as he turned to look at them. Chihiro frowned slightly as she stroked her cat while Rae growled as she turned her ruby eyes on him, her sharp incisors bared.

"Hey, for the last time I'm not a shrimp you ass!" she snapped, causing the ex-espada to glare at her in response. Tae was quick to step in before things got out of hand and quickly shoved an ornament in her sister's face, silencing her for now.

"Less talking and more decorating! Christmas is in two weeks and we have to have the tree all nice and pretty for Orihime-sama and the others to see!" Her sister was silent before nodding and getting back to decorating, grumbling under her breath as she did so. Chihiro's frown deepened slightly as she gazed at her blue-haired lover, before giving a soft sigh.

"I suppose. But if we dress warm enough, the cold wouldn't be so bad!" she added, trying to find a way to get him to come with them. But the ex-espada merely snorted, turning his head so that he met his lover's gaze.

"Hell no, there's no fuckin' way that you're gonna get me to go outside in that cold as hell weather. Thank fuckin' god that there wasn't any of this snow stuff back in Hueco Mundo, otherwise I would've gone nuts." he growled, turning his gaze to the window and glaring at the snow that fell outside. Chihiro gave a soft sigh and nodded, she wasn't going to pursue this further. But at her sigh, the ex-espada groaned.

It was one of the things that made Grimmjow cringe inside; when she sighed. The only other thing worse than that were her tears, but that's because both actions caused an immense amount of guilt to well up inside him. And he hated the feeling.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go if it'll stop your whining. But I'm warnin' ya, don't even try to get me to be all cheery and shit because it ain't happening!" he grunted as he turned his gaze back on her. She nodded in understanding; Grimmjow was never a big fan of human traditions and holidays. Heck, he even resented the whole idea of Christmas and the cold weather that came with it, but only tolerated it because she liked it.

"Thank you. I know you don't like this whole idea of Christmas and snow, but… it's enough that you're willing to give it a try." she murmured softly as she got up and walked over, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. Even though at times he was a jerk, rude, and selfish, she loved him despite that. He grunted at the contact, his cheeks slightly flushed as she pulled away. Not willing to admit it to anyone else but himself, he liked the feel of her lips on his skin.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it."

-Later, Outside-

It was around mid-afternoon when they finally got done decorating for the season. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the group quickly got ready and set out for a day of fun in the snow.

"Wow, the snow makes everything look so pretty. Isn't the snow pretty, Grimmjow?" Chihiro laughed happily as she ran outside and stood on the snow-covered sidewalk, relishing in the coldness of the falling snow touching her skin. She now wore a dark-beige jacket that reached her thighs as well as dark-red mittens and tights. She also had a scarf that matched her skirt around her neck, dark brown boots on her feet, and a pair of earmuffs that rested on her head. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, not amused one bit by the situation as he followed after her.

"Tch, whatever." he grunted. He wore a black over-jacket with silver studs over a dark blue jacket with grey fur trimming at the sleeves, hood, and bottom of the jacket. He also adorned a light blue scarf, dark blue gloves, and dark grey jeans, as well as black boots with fur trimming. She stopped and turned to him, smiling and a bit out of breath as her cheeks began to flush from the cold.

"Where would you like to go first? We could go to where the small shops are, or the mall, or even go to the park!" she asked as he stopped in front of her. The man shrugged his shoulders; he didn't really care where they went. All he wanted to do was get this done and go back to the warmth that was waiting for them inside their apartment. Suddenly three heads popped out of the cream-colored purse she had at her side.

"Well I think we should just walk around. We might see something we like!" Tae suggested as the three looked up at their master and her lover. The trio adorned wool hats and scarves around their necks, as well as mittens for their paws. Two holes had to be poked into the hats for their ears and horns to stick out, and each of their accessories matched the color of their scales. Mae nodded in agreement.

"Then we can go to the park last and build a snowman! And maybe even some snow bunnies and make snow angels!" she added, laughing. Chihiro smiled and nodded, before looking at Grimmjow. "Would that be okay with you, Grimmjow?"

"All right, we can go and take a look around. Let's just get going, I'm freezing my ass off." he answered, shivering a little as the cold air blew around them. She smiled fondly at this and nodded, before reaching out and taking his hand into her own and pressing herself against his side, trying to share some of her warmth with him. He didn't push her away, but instead welcomed her presence as they walked along the snowy streets.

"What's the big deal about snow, anyways? If you ask me, all this shit is annoying and it has to be, by far, one of the most annoying things that I have ever had to deal with." he started as the two walked, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Grimmjow, Christmas is a time for giving and spending time with the ones you love the most. And the snow adds to the magic of it all because it only comes once a year, just like Christmas." she explained, causing the man to raise his eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Seriously? That has to be the biggest bunch of bullshit that I've ever heard." he grunted, causing her to frown a little. To him, it would make sense that Christmas would sound silly to him. But the snow! How could he resent it so much?

"But there's lots of things that make the snow wonderful! You can make snowmen, snow angels, go sledding-"

"Shovel it off the damn street, freeze your ass off in it, have it melt and make your clothes all fuckin' soggy… oh yeah, there's lots of fun things ya can do in the goddamn snow." he added, cutting her off. She paused and looked down, seeing his point. "I guess…"

"Grimmjow-sama, you're ruining the good mood! If you're just gonna act like an asshole the whole time we're gonna be out, then maybe you should've stayed the fuck home!" Rae growled as she glared at the arrancar, fed up with his attitude. Though he acted like this often when Chihiro and he went out together, it bothered her that he would say stuff like that. Especially since it made Chihiro feel guilty and think that he didn't want to do things with her. The man growled as he glared down at the shikigami familiar, his incisors bared.

"What the fuck was that, shrimp?!"

"You heard me, asshole!"

"Guys, stop it!" Chihiro exclaimed as she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her familiar, trying to stop them from fighting. Rae scowled before huffing, deciding to obey and go back into the bag. "Okay, okay. I'm done."

She sighed at this and shook her head, before resting it against his shoulder. "Let's just keep going, okay?" Grimmjow nodded and with that they continued on. The couple walked until they reached the main shopping district, where a lot of the shops were beautifully decorated with lights, holly, and tinsel. The two gazed around at the many decorations, with only one of them in awe of the beauty of it all.

"Wow, they really decorated this year. There wasn't nearly as many lights as there were last year!" Mae exclaimed as she looked around, careful to not be spotted by anyone as they looked at the lights. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"And the snow makes them even lovelier." Tae added. Chihiro nodded and began to lead her lover away from the shopping district towards Karakura Park. He followed after a moment of pause, surprised that she was done so quickly. "Hey, slow down! Where the-?"

"C'mon, let's get to the park before it gets dark!"

-Karakura Park-

The two arrived at the park a while after leaving the shopping district, this making the girl sigh in happiness as she stared at the winter wonderland around her.

"All right, what should we make first? A snowman or snow angels?" she asked the Tres Ae as they shot out of her purse, glad to finally able to have room to stretch out and fly with reckless abandon. The three looked at each other before turning to her, grinning widely.

"A snowman!" they exclaimed in unison, causing her to smile and giggle at their energy. "All right, snowman it is! Now let's just get some snow and-" she started, but stopped when she heard the sound of a child crying. Looking up, she spotted a group of small children, about five or six, as they surrounded a pile of churned snow where a scarf and a hat laid. Grimmjow and the triplets followed her gaze as well.

"Aw, I wonder what happened." Mae mused as she landed on a small hill of snow, staring at the children sadly. Grimmjow snorted, not really caring.

"Hell if I know." he answered. There were two girls and three boys, all dressed warmly as they continued to cry over the disturbed area. Frowning, Chihiro walked towards them, causing Grimmjow to blink at her in confusion as she did so.

"Ah, excuse me. What's wrong, why are you all crying?" she asked when she reached them, kneeling down so that she was eye-leveled with them. A small boy sniffed as he wiped his nose against his sleeve, looking up and meeting her gaze.

"A mean big kid just destroyed our snowman. We worked so hard on it too…" he explained, sniffling. She nodded solemnly, before smiling.

"Well, how about I help you make a new snowman? Would that be okay?" she asked softly. The children looked at each other before looking back to her, nodding. With a delighted huff she got to her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's get moving! This snowman isn't going to build itself!" she exclaimed. The Tres Ae looked at each other and nodded before flying over, catching the children off-guard as they landed on their master's head and shoulders. After taking a minute to explain that they were guardian angels (an obvious lie) they pumped their tiny paws into the air.

"Now let's all work together to make an even better snowman than before!" Mae exclaimed, causing the children to laugh and cheer as they began rolling balls of snow to make the base and the head. Grimmjow stood there for a few moments before walking to a nearby tree, crossing his arms and leaning his back against it as he watched his girlfriend make a snowman with the children. Slowly his deep scowl began to soften as they progressed; enjoying the broad smile on Chihiro's face as she helped the two girls search for small rocks and twigs for the face and nose.

She seemed to be fully enjoying herself as she helped them, laughing and talking with them as she did so, and for some reason that made him…content. But that's how she always made him feel: that he didn't need anything else as long as she was happy and that he was with her. The thoughts of crushing the weak, of destruction, of showing the world what vindictiveness was… all of that just flew out the window whenever he was with her. Sure, he didn't mind a good fight now again and still loved to fight and destroy hollows, but for some reason… she somehow managed to soothe the animal inside him. She believed that he was meant for more than just fighting and destroying everything in his path, and somehow she got him to believe it too.

In a way his heart, if he even had one, was like the falling snow and a fiery inferno when he was angered enough. It was cold and ruthless, but also at times burned with anger and hate. He hated the world and destroyed everything that stood in his way of becoming king. That is, until the day he met her on that rooftop that fateful night. Somehow he gradually began to change, though he was still an asshole and resented shinigami and quincies alike. But around her, he showed a somewhat softer side. A side that if anyone else ever saw, he'd rip them to shreds.

"Ah!"

"Come on Onee-chan, you can do it!"

"Yeah! We have to get the head on!"

He snapped out of his reverie and watched as Chihiro tried to get the head on top of the body, which reached up to just above her nose. He blinked in surprise, how in the seven hells did they manage to make the thing's body so damn **big**?

"_Damn, I need to stop thinking so much. Or I'll be a weakling like Kurosaki." _he thought as he watched her huff as she tried to roll the head onto the body. The head itself was a lot bigger than hers, and probably heavier. With a small chuckle and shake of his head, he walked over and startled her by taking the large mass easily and placing it on top of the body. She turned and smiled.

"Ah, Grimmjow! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he chuckled as he placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair a little. A sudden tug on his jacket caused him to look down at one of the small boys, who was looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Nii-san, can you pick me up so I can put on Snowman-san's face? He won't look like a real snowman unless he has a face." the small boy asked. Grimmjow cringed slightly before nodding, picking up the small boy and placing him on his shoulders. The child laughed and uttered a 'thank you' before getting to work on the snowman's face, placing the stones for the eyes and placing Chihiro's earmuffs and scarf on his head and around his neck. Once he was done Grimmjow lowered him to the ground, and the group stepped back to look at their masterpiece.

"Wow, he's so big!"

"Yeah! A lot bigger than our old snowman. He's awesome!"

"Thank you onee-chan, nii-san!" Chihiro smiled and nodded as the children thanked her and Grimmjow, before their mothers called them over, saying that it was time to go home. With one last wave they ran off, leaving Chihiro, the triplets, and Grimmjow to stand in the snow. After a few moments they heard Rae sneeze, causing them to look down at the three.

"Ugh, I think I've caught a cold. Stupid snow…"

"Yes, I think it's about time we head inside as well. It is very cold out and despite us being dragon shikigami, we are still reptiles…"

"Are you going to come with us, Chihiro, Grimmjow-sama?" Mae asked as the three prepared to take off, having more than enough of the cold. Chihiro shook her head before pulling out the key to the apartment from her purse, handing it to them. The streetlights were already beginning to flicker on, meaning it was getting dark, but Chihiro had no intentions of going in just yet.

"No, I think I'm going to stay out a bit longer. But here, you guys can head inside if you want." the three nodded and took the key gratefully before flying off, leaving the couple alone to stand in the park. It was silent between the two for a few moments, before Grimmjow glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Damn, did you really need to make this thing so damn huge?" she giggled at this and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I guess we got a little carried away there."

When he wasn't looking, she glanced at the snow at her feet before a mischievous smile crossed her features. Being a quiet as possible, she scooped a handful and patted it so that it formed into a sphere, before taking a few steps back.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she threw the snowball, hitting the back of his head and causing him to cry out in surprise. He turned around and stared at her incredulously as she picked up another snowball, completely baffled.

"What the fuck-"

"Snowball fight!" she exclaimed as she threw another one, this time nailing him in the face. He stood still for a few moments as the snow slid down his face, before smirking like a madman at the challenge his mate proposed.

"You want a fight? Fine, then you're gettin' one!" he growled as he scooped up a handful of snow and copied her actions, throwing it at her. But she quickly ran out of the way and ducked behind a nearby tree, laughing as she did so. She poked her head out to meet his gaze before throwing another one that got his shoulder. But he was quick as he threw another, this time getting her in the shoulder when she failed to duck back behind the tree in time. But she continued to laugh, causing him to smirk in amusement.

"You can't get me while I'm behind here, Grimmjow!" she teased, laughing. But he purred, enjoying this game of cat and mouse as a wide smirk appeared on his face. She gasped, knowing that he was now taking on a more animalistic persona. She'd really done it now.

"Oh, really? Let's just see about that one." with that he approached the tree taking long and predatory strides, causing her to squeak in alarm as she made a mad dash to escape. But she wasn't quick enough as he pounced, catching her and causing the two to fall on the ground as they began to roll around in the snow. After a few moments Grimmjow had the girl pinned as his legs straddled her waist, staring down at her with a sexy smirk on his face. She stared at him breathlessly for a few moments before bursting into giggles, causing the male to chuckle as he stared down at her.

"Gotcha." he purred, smirking. She nodded in agreement, knowing full well that he won this game.

"Heh, all right you win. But, um," she started, shivering a little. "Can we get up now? It's very cold." she asked, looking at him with her chocolate-colored eyes. But his smirk only seemed to grow as he stared down at her pinned beneath him, his gaze lingering on her chest as it rose and fell, before staring at her face.

"Nah, I think I like the view from here." he answered as he leaned down, his face drawing dangerously close to hers. Before she could utter another word, he captured her lips with his, causing the girl to moan softly at the contact and close her eyes in response. He purred at this and brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She granted his wish gladly as they deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as they did so.

After a few minutes of this, he pulled away and began to kiss down her exposed neck, causing the girl to shudder in pleasure. But when he started to fiddle with the buttons on her jacket, she realized he was planning on doing much more than just kissing. **Much** more.

"Grimm…stop…!" she gasped breathlessly as she grasped his hands and pulled them away from her jacket. "We can't do that here!"

"Why the fuck not? No one's lookin'." he growled as he stared down at her, annoyed that she wasn't responding to his actions like he wanted her to. Her blush darkened as she looked around, before meeting his gaze.

"I…it's very cold out…"

"So? We can fix that very easily." he pointed out. Her blush darkened even more as she looked away, trying to figure out how to deter his lust for the moment. She quickly met his gaze once more.

"I…I…" the male heaved a sigh as he got up, holding his hand out to her for her to take. Though he wanted to do nothing more than restate his claim on her as rightfully his, he wasn't about to force himself on her. He cared about her too much to do something like that.

"Fine, c'mon. Let's head back before we get sick." he murmured, causing her to smile somewhat and take his hand. He smirked slightly as they began to head for home, making sure to retrieve Chihiro's scarf and earmuffs. Placing her earmuffs on her head and the scarf around her neck, they continued on home.

-Later, back at the Apartment-

"Ah…I think today was a really great day. What do you think, Grimmjow?" Chihiro sighed as she and her boyfriend sat in the living room of the apartment, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand with marshmallows in it. The ex-espada was silent for a moment as he stared down at his own cup, minus the marshmallows.

After returning to the apartment, they had hung up their coats on the rack and changed out of their wet clothes, only to find that the Tres Ae had fallen asleep in their bed with the cat, Akari. She had giggled at this while he rolled his eyes, not sure what she had found so endearing about this. Deciding to leave them to sleep, the two had gone into the living room and decided to have some hot chocolate while enjoying some much-needed quiet time.

Grabbing a thick blanket and a sheet, they pushed their small coffee table back so that it rested against the wall, giving them room to sit and relax while enjoying their hot chocolate. Wrapped up in the blanket with another sheet under them, the two sat in contentment as they stared at their Christmas tree, which was now lit and shined radiantly through the darkness of the apartment.

"Uh…I guess." He answered after a moment. "I still froze my ass off out there." she giggled a little at this and shook her head, resting it on his shoulder as she snuggled into his warmth.

"But…" he started, causing her to raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I don't think I hate the stuff as much as I used to, anymore. I mean, I hate getting cold and wet, but I can appreciate some things about it." he explained. She smiled tenderly at this, glad that he was able to appreciate something about the snow, instead of totally despising it. The two went quiet after that, simply drinking their cocoa and enjoying each other's company.

Glancing at the corner of his eye, he stared at her appearance in silent awe at how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks and face were illuminated by the many colors of the tree lights, and her eyes reflected their colorful shine as she stared happily at the many decorations they adorned. Her soft hair cascaded over her left shoulder, just reaching her wrists and brushing against his arm, tickling his skin with the softness of the strands. What got him the most was her soft and gentle smile, one that sent a feeling of butterflies into his stomach and an urge to repeat the actions at the park that happened only and hour or so ago. And he had every intention of doing so.

Once he was finished with his warm drink, Grimmjow placed his cup on the ground beside him and turned to her, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

"You know, it's getting a little cold in here. Maybe we should heat things up." he purred, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She looked up and blushed, before giving a small smile. She knew exactly what he was getting at, and was more comfortable with it since they were now in the confines of their own apartment.

"Only if we're quiet. I don't want to wake the Tres Ae and have them…you know…" she whispered as her blush darkened, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't think they'd wake up, even if I took you so hard and rough that you were screamin' at the top of your lungs." he chuckled darkly. With that he slammed his lips against hers, silencing any comeback that she could come up with almost instantly.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I'm such an ass aren't I? Sorry guys, but no sexy time this time! Though hopefully you enjoyed this oneshot, I tried to keep Grimmjow as IC as I could. Also, if you're curious about what exactly Chihiro is, go and check out her story! It should clear things up.**

**Anyways, see ya! And please review!**


End file.
